The Plan
by lyss02
Summary: Stella and Flack have a plan to get Danny and Lindsay together. DL
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first EVER fanfic so it might not be that good.

**The Plan **

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Sorry for the bad spelling and Grammar. This story is just Fluff doesn't come after any episode. No spoilers

**Part 1: The plan is planned **

"Do you really think this is going to work Stel, I mean you know Danny and Lindsay they are going to know something's up when we put blind folds on them. They are Csi's after all."

"Come on Flack you and I both know they belong together. At the moment they wont go anywhere near each other."

"Stel you know he will "

Stella cut him off "They belong together, that's that, ok now get a move on. Remember tonight at 8pm sharp got it."

"Yeh got it."

"Plan #12 is now in action." Said Stella in a mischievous voice

"Plan #12, what happened to the other eleven plans."

"Oh shut up stop being smart."

"Hey you're the Csi Lady."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Plan **

**Part 2: Stella and Lindsay **

Lindsay was sitting in Danny and her office working on paper work. Today had been a really slow day not just for Lindsay but for everyone.

"Hey Linds you wanna meet me in the Break room for a sec I need to talk to you It will only take a few minutes."

"Umm yeh I will be there in a minute I just have to finish this report then I will go straight to the break room to find you."

"Kay meet you there." said Stella walking away with a huge smile on her face when she bumped straight into Mac.

"Oh I'm so sorry Mac."

"Where's the fire Stel, everything alright."

"Um yeh I was just ….. Going to the….. Break room."

"Oh so was I, ill come and join you."

"NO you can't…. I mean I will be fine you can't go to the break room."

"Stel what's going on?"

"Well Flack and I were just you know going and Ah Kidnapping Danny….. And Ah Lindsay." Said Stella hoping Mac wouldn't ask why

"WHAT, Stella why would want to……. Kidnap Danny and Lindsay." Said Mac in a low voice so people around wouldn't hear them talking.

"Well come on they are both made for each other they are a perfect match…. Two peas in a pod…..You catch my drift Mac."

"Ok how can I help?"

"Well keep people away from the break room and Interrogation room 1."

"Okay got it; let's hope this works Stella not for your sake but for theirs because they have to work together."

5 Minutes Later

Lindsay walks through the break room doors

"Hey Stel I'm Here." Lindsay Looks around and cant find her. Then she can hear the door close behind her. Then a everything went black.

"_Omg what the hells happening is someone trying to kidnap me." _ Lindsay was thinking in her head

"Linds its Stella."

"What are you doing with a blindfold over my eyes……. Wait I know what's happening we are going to see fireman strippers."

"Ha-ha very funny, just follow me and you will be fine trust me."

At the same time Elsewhere


	3. Chapter 3

The Plan

Part 3: Flack and Danny

Danny was in the Lab talking to Adam when Flack came barging in.

"Hey Danny….Adam." he said nodding to Adam.

"Um Danny I have a suspect waiting in interrogation room 1 and I was wondering if you would like to accompany me in scaring the shit out of this guy…….. I guess that's a yes I will see you in 10 minutes Okay bye."

Danny nodded his head just realizing something.

"Wait I haven't processed any dead bodies today so there are know suspects to interrogate."

"That's weird you should go after Flack now and ask him."

"Nahh he probably just got mixed up with someone else."

"Yeh mix you up with someone else that is believable."

"Fine I am going you happy."

Danny left the lab leaving a smiling Adam.

"So you got him out of here." Said Mac

"Yeh Finally it took him awhile to leave. Looks like Stella's plan #12 is working to plan and Schedule, its 6:30 now."

"What actually happened to the other 11 plans?"

"No idea maybe you should ask Stella that."

As Danny reached Interrogation room 1 he knocked on the door there was no answer. He decided to go inside. He opened the door there was no one there so he walked in.

"Hello anyone here, that's wired." Then only what Danny could make out was a blind fold which went over his eyes.

"Danny it's me you have to trust that what I am doing now is for your own benefit."

"What the hell are you talking about Flack you have me blind folded what am I supposed to think, huh."

"That I am not going to kill you."

"Ha-Ha very funny and I thought I was the comedian."

"Hey I tried."

"So you gonna take the blind fold off now."

"No."

"What."

"Well right now we are going back to my place and then you can take the blind fold off and get changed into somethin' more appropriate. Then you get blind folded again."

"Seems like you got my whole night figured out then."

"Yeh pretty much now hurry up we are going back to my place." Said Flack pushing Danny outside the Interrogation room.

"No need to be mean."

Meanwhile on the other side of the Lab.

"Stella where are we going." Lindsay said desperately

"You're just going to wait and see."

"STELLA." she said slightly agitated

"Fine we are going back to my place then you can take the Blind fold off. Then you can get dressed into something I brought especially for you and tonight. Then we are going to put the blind fold back on and it's a mystery from there."

HOPE YOU LIKE IT


	4. Chapter 4

**The Plan**

**Part 4: Getting ready **

Stella's Place 

"Stella can I take the blind fold off now, its killing me."

"One minute." Said Stella as she closed her front door "Okay now you can take it off."

Lindsay took off the blind fold and started to adjust to the light

"Can I go now?"

"No, I told you are going somewhere."

"Then where am I going."

"No way am I telling you." Lindsay was slowly backing away to the door to try and leave.

"You don't think I can see you moving to the door do you?"

"I am not backing away to the door I am stretching."

"Ahuhhh." Stella said looking Amused at her friend trying to cover her tracks." Now go into my room and get changed into this." Handing Lindsay a box.

"What's in the box?"

"What you're going to wear."

"Stella you went out and bought me a dress, h...How did you know my size, and shoe size?" she said gesturing to the shoe box.

"Well I am a Csi Linds."

At Flacks place

"Flack this is really weird, you have me blind folded and you are leading me into your place."

"Okay that's not what I was going for." Flack said closing his front door. "Okay now you can take off the blind fold."

"Finally." Danny said taking the blind fold off. "Now you gonna tell me what this whole Kidnapping ordeal is about."

"I am not kidnapping you I am just making you realise something you should have realised a, long long, time ago. Now go into the bathroom and get changed into these clothes I brought from your house."

"Wait how did you get into my place you didn't have a key."

"That's for me to know and you not to find out." Flack said tapping his finger on his nose.

"What's this in the bag?" He opened the bag. "Wow, why is there a suit in here, no way I am putting that on."

"Go, you will be surprised by what's waiting for you."

"Fine." Danny walked into the bathroom.

HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Plan **

**Part 5: It's Time **

Stella's Place 

"Stella are you sure I should wear this it seems to dressy." Lindsay said walking out of Stella's room in a black dress which went down to the knee and came in at the waist, with the sweetheart neckline. Also wearing black high heels.

"Linds you look gorgeous." Stella said running over to her "And how do you know if you are dressed up or not." Said Stella looking at her friend suspiciously.

"I'm just saying, you know if you told me I could tell you if I am dressed up to much."

"Hey that's pathetic no way you're getting it out of me that easily."

"That easily huh."

"Lindsay Monroe get your coat and get your ass out of this room now."

"Fine no need to yell."

"Wait I need to blindfold you."

"Stella."

"It has to happen Lindsay."

Flacks Place 

"Flack there is no way on earth I am wearing this suit."

"Sorry but your already in it."

"Flack what the hells going on."

"Ok Now get up and let me blindfold you and let's get going."

"Flack."

"Just do it." Danny got up and flack blindfolded him and handed him something

"What's this?" Danny said gesturing to his hand

"It's a white rose. Now let's get going" They walked out of flack's apartment.

Tony's restaurant

"Ok flack what's going on I can smell food and I have a what… white rose in my hand."

"Just wait and see buddy, wait and see. Now sit down and make yourself comfortable while we wait."

"So I am guessing we are at a restaurant but where are the people I cant hear anyone."

"Maybe you're going deaf."

"Ha-ha. Flack where are the people."

"Obviously not here."

"Your not going to tell me are you."

"No way."

Then two familiar ladies flack new walked through the door.

"Hello." said Flack "1,2,3."

Flack and Stella both released the blindfolds then…………

Hope you like it LOL


	6. Chapter 6

**The Plan **

**Part 6: The Date **

At Uncle Tony's

"What the Hells going on." Said Danny a bit louder than he was supposed to.

"Yeh, I second that." Lindsay said looking at Danny

"Well I think you should explain it Stella seeing as though you came up with the plan."

"Dump it all on me, fine, Danny, Lindsay." Stella said look back and forth between Danny and Lindsay. "You two have been avoiding this situation for way to long."

"What situation." Said Lindsay

"Even I can figure that situation out." Flack said sounding happy.

"The situation of you two having feelings for each other."

Danny and Lindsay just sat there speechless.

"You two aren't saying anything, so you can't deny it." Flack said jumping in the air like a little kid.

"Flack are you on anything." Danny said

"That is off the point, we are leaving you two here and getting Tony to lock the door so you two can't escape and you are both going to talk about the situation and see where that takes you." Stella said walking to the door with flack. "Goodbye both of you." Stella said waving.

"I don't seem like I am on anything do I Stel" Flack said while walking through the front door.

"Sometimes, now get home and get some sleep." Stella said walking away smiling that her plan was working and leaving Flack standing on the spot with his mouth open and shocked.

Inside the locked restaurant of Uncle Tony's 

"Well, look what Stella's done again." Said Lindsay looking around at the beautifully decorated restaurant

"What do you mean done again."

"Well this should be her twelfth plan that she has concocted."

"Twelfth Plan, what happened to the other 11 plans?"

"Ohh you don't want to know."

After a long silence.

"So, what do you want o do about us." Danny said looking Lindsay in the eye.

"Well…….


	7. Chapter 7

The Plan

Part 7: The next day

Danny and Lindsay walked briskly into the Lab Holding Hands. Stella, Flack, Mac and Adam were behind the car spying on them.

"Do you think it worked Flack?"

"Well I am no CSI but they are holding Hands and let me ell you that didn't happen before last night."

Just then they saw Danny and Lindsay's lips crash together.

"OMG it worked yay." Stella yelled from behind the back of the car jumped up and started to do a dance.

"Stella get down." Mac said pulling Stella down on top of him.

"Hey guys thanks for the push in the right direction." Danny said grabbing Lindsay around the waist and pulling her close to him.

"It worked." Flack said looking down at Stella and to his surprise was kissing Stella. "Okay Adam Back away slowly."

"Okay bye guys have fun and don't do anything from behind the car."

The End


End file.
